PERTURBÉ
by inconnue2123
Summary: Hava, jeune Française venant passer une année aux USA pour découvrir la culture américaine ne se doute pas que cette année risque de changer sa vision du monde. De son côté, Paul toujours aussi odieux avec les filles acceptera-t-il l'imprégnation et se laissera-t-il aller ? L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, et les deux adolescents sont bien placés pour vous en parler !
1. Chapter 1

_**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire sur Paul.  
>Je me suis inspiré de Twilight et plusieurs autres livres que j'ai lus <strong>**pour concocter cette histoire.  
>En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !<br>Bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos avis en review !  
>BISOUS <strong>_

_**Paul**_

Tout le monde dit que je suis un garçon odieux, mais ça ne me dérange pas, ils ont raison ! Toutes les filles se plaignent de moi mais elles sont toutes à ramper à mes pieds. Elles sont tellement pitoyables, enfin elles occupent mes soirées c'est le principal !

-« Kara a raconté à Kim comme quoi tu avais couché avec elle et qu'au petit matin tu t'es barré comme un mal propre. » Me demande Jared

Je souris

-« Oui, j'en avais marre d'être avec elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse des idées ! »

-« Un jour Paul, tu vas t'imprégner et j'espère que la fille ne sera pas comme toi maintenant!»

De toute manière, je refuserais l'imprégnation. Je ne veux pas être à la merci d'une fille alors que des centaines sont à mes pieds. Je les vois tous après leur copine comme si c'était la chose la plus importante. Ce sont des loups bordel ! Pas des petits chienchiens !

Demain c'est la rentrée et je compte bien profiter de ma terminale comme jamais ! Je vais au lycée de Forks, nous avons décidé d'arrêter le lycée de la réserve pour que l'on puisse se mélanger plus facilement aux autres et paraître moins bizarre.

Durant l'été, j'ai enchainé les gardes, les soirées et les conquêtes maintenant il va falloir que je rajoute les cours en plus. Le timing va être serré. Je vis seul dans la maison de mes parents, décédé dans un accident de voiture, il y a quelques années. C'est quand ils sont mort que ma mutation a commencé, avant j'étais un gamin tranquille sans histoire. L'adolescence est un âge ingrat mais en plus en étant un ado loup sans parents, je suis complètement parti en sucette ! Heureusement, Sam était là pour m'aider même si je ne lui dis jamais. Je lui suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Ça à toujours été dans mon caractère d'être colérique et impulsif, personne ne me changera !

Tout le monde était posé comme d'habitude dans le salon de Sam. Jacob avec Rénesmé sur ses genoux, Kim et Jared sur le canapé. Quil et Embry regardent leurs poules cuisiner. Tout cet amour me dégoute ! Je décide de finir mes vacances en beauté et j'appelle mon amie Paco qui a toujours des plans de folies !

Il me répond aussitôt : On est chez Rachel, vient ! Rachel est mon ex, avec elle ça a duré un bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que le la trouve au lit avec un gringalet. Je pourrais même dire que j'étais amoureux d'elle mais elle a tout gâché et m'a coupé l'envie de me poser ! Bon je me dis que cette soirée serra toujours mieux que la soirée qui ce passe chez Sam. Je monte sur ma moto et pars en direction du centre-ville de Forks.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une orgie ou une soirée ! Quand je rentre dans le salon tout le monde et à moitié entrain de me monter dessus, j'aime le sexe mais que à deux et surement pas devant tout le monde ! Je vois Paco dans la cuisine, je décide alors de me faufiler en traversant vite cette salle.

-« Rachel, à quelque chose à te dire, elle t'attend en haut ! »

-« Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je sais très bien ce quelle veut et je me suis promis de ne jamais retomber dans ses bras et recoucher avec elle ! »

-« Aller mec, lâche toi, c'est juste pour cette nuit, tu te feras du bien et elle, elle sera contente ! Monte au moins pour voir ! »

Je cède et commence à monter les escaliers, je me dirige directement dans la chambre de Rachel. Que je connais très bien… Je la vois allongé sur son lit, avec une robe noire, courte qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination ! Elle est extrêmement torride comme fille, tout à fait mon genre, la peau matte, elle ressemble à une mexicaine. Mais je ne craquerais pas, je ne veux plus rien d'elle.

-« Ah ! Tu es enfin arrivé, je t'attendais avec impatience ! »

-« Ou est donc passé ton petit gringalet ? » Dis-je sarcastiquement

-« C'était une erreur Paul ! » Elle s'avance dangereusement de moi, elle passe ses mains autour de mon coup.

-« Arrête tout de suite Rachel, tu ne m'intéresse plus ! » Vexée, elle part de la chambre et descend. Je la suis pour descendre à mon tour et rejoindre Paco. On discute de tout et de rien et je réalise que je n'ai pas la tête à m'amuser. Je vois Rachel toujours vexée, qui fait exprès de ce faire peloter devant moi, on dirait une traîné rien de plus et ça ne me fait aucun effet. Elle ce fatigue pour rien, la pauvre ! On se cale alors sur le canapé et on finit par s'endormir. Le lendemain, je réveille Paco pour qu'on aille en court et Rachel me saute au cou.

-« Tu m'emmènes au lycée beau gosse ? » Je n'ai pas la force de lutter et accepte.

_**Hava**_ :

-«Je regrette maman, c'était une mauvaise idée de partir un an loin de vous, je veux retourner en France finalement ! »

-« Tu dis ça parce que tu stresses, car c'est la renter mais tout se passera très bien, j'en suis sur ! Tu rêvais de partir aux États-Unis alors maintenant que tu y es profite en à fond ! »

Les paroles de ma mère résonnées dans ma tête, je devais en profiter à fond car je ne pourrais peut-être jamais y retourner après. Je décide de descendre dans le salon où Katy et David les personnes qui m'héberge durant cette année m'attende. Ils sont plutôt jeunes et ils ont au petit garçon de 6 ans, Jules. Ça fait maintenant, 2 semaines que je vis avec eux et tout ce passe bien, ils sont vraiment gentils et me rassurent beaucoup.

Je suis le genre de fille très discrète qui fait tout pour pas que l'on me remarque. Je m'habille donc sobrement pour la rentrée. Un jean brut, un t-shirt noir et mon éternel gros gilet bordeaux dont je ne me séparerais pour rien au monde, c'est comme un refuge que je traine partout avec moi ! Je sors de la maison et Katy me court après.

-« Hava, tu as oublié ton sac ! » Quelle quiche, je suis tellement stressée que j'en oublie mon sac de cours. Elle me le donne et m'embrasse sur le front.

-« Tout se passera bien, s'il y a quoi que ce soit appelle nous ! » Je la remercie et monte dans la voiture que j'ai louée, une petite fiat 500 beige. Arrivée sur le parking, je cherche désespérément une place pour pouvoir me garer. J'en trouve une et je commence à m'engager quand je vois au dernier moment qu'une moto était déjà garée, j'enfonce mon pied de toutes mes forces sur la pédale de frein. Pour une entrée discrète c'est loupé ! La jeune femme qui était assise derrière, qui ressemblait plutôt à une femme de joie qu'à une élève de lycée. Je sors de la voiture pour m'excuser quand la fille s'approche de moi méchamment.

-« Toi, tu es une sale conne ! Tu ne sais pas regarder devant toi ! Dégage de ma vue avant que je t'écrase à mon tour ! »

Je recule et remonte dans ma voiture. Cette fille ne connaît pas vraiment la courtoisie, et je dois dire qu'elle me fait flipper ! Le garçon, lui, n'a rien dit, il m'a juste regardé entrain de me faire agresser par sa tarée de copine ! Je ne traine pas plus et j'enclenche la marche arrière et décampe. Je trouve une place un peu plus loin, je prends mon sac et commence de marcher vers la porte principale. Je vais pour passer la porte quand quelqu'un me bloque le chemin.

-« Tu devrais regarder où tu vas ! » C'est le garçon que j'ai failli renverser tout à l'heure.

-« Oui pardon, je crois que ta copine m'a assez sermonné, laisse-moi passer s'il te plait. » J'ai la voix tremblante et je ne sais pas ou me mettre. Je n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-« La politesse, c'est de regarder les gens quand on parle ! » Me dit-il d'une voix roque. Je lève les yeux, et croise son regard, il a de magnifiques yeux marrons et un teint hâlé parfait, mais c'est un odieux personnage !

-« C'est bon je te regarde alors maintenant laisse-moi passer s'il te plaît ! » J'écoute ses stupides copains qui ricanent derrière lui et je veux juste aller me cacher ! Il me laisse enfin passer, et je me glisse entre les portes les plus vite possibles. C'est à peine le premier jour et je me ridiculise déjà, l'année promet d'être grandiose !

La cloche sonne et je regarde mon emploi du temps, j'ai un cours de maths. Je rentre dans la salle et m'assieds à côté d'une fille, superbe, blonde et qui je suppose sors avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football américain car ils n'arrêtent pas de se faire des petits regards en coin. Elle se retourne vers moi, et me bombarde de questions;

-« Comment tu t'appelles, d'où viens-tu ? etc. »

-« Je m'appelle Hava et je viens de France, je ne suis là que pour une année. »

-« Moi c'est Lydia, je suis capitaine de l'équipe de pom-pom girl et je sors avec ce magnifique mec là-bas, qui est lui capitaine de l'équipe de football américain du lycée! »

Elle avait l'air plutôt pinbêche mais pour l'instant c'est la seule fille à qui j'ai parlé. Le cours se poursuit et je découvre que Lydia n'est pas si terrible que ça. La cloche sonne et elle m'invite à se joindre à eux pour le déjeuner. J'accepte volontiers, comme ça je ne mangerais passe toute seule ! Entre-temps j'ai eu un cours de Français, là au moins, j'étais totalement dans mon élément puis pour finir la matinée, un cours de chimie. C'était enfin l'heure de manger et j'étais affamée. Je me rends à la cafet et je vois Lydia entourée de pleins de pom-pom girl et de l'équipe de foot, je m'avance,

-« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais failli écraser Paul Lahote ! » Dit Lydia outrée

-« Oui, je n'ai pas fait exprès. » Dis-je timidement

-« Paul est le mec que tout le monde déteste ici ! » Dis un des footballeurs

-« Il sème plutôt la terreur » rétorque Lydia

Je viens de m'attirer les foudres du mec qui terrifie tout le monde, j'ai vraiment trop de chance !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Paul**_

Cette fille m'a troublée, c'est bizarre aucune fille ne me trouble d'habitude, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts, elle avait l'air si fragile. (Je secoue la tête) Qu'est ce qui m'arrive de pense à une fille ! Enfin, je suis quand même content de l'avoir intimidé, c'était drôle ! Les cours de la matinée étaient chiants à mourir ! Quand vint enfin l'heure de manger, je retrouve Paco attablé à la cafet'. Je m'affale sur une chaise, je n'ai pas faim, la bouf ici ne vaut pas la bouf d'Emilie, je mourais pour ses lasagnes ! Du coup je prends juste une bouteille d'eau et regarde ce qui ce passe autour de moi. Je tourne la tête et vois le groupe des rejetés, le club de musique, le club d'échec et de l'autre coté, il y a les Pom-pom girl et les soi-disant gros bras de l'équipe de foot du lycée. Soudain mon regard, revint sur les groupe des populaires, je fixe la petit nouvelle que j'ai bousculé toute à l'heure. Elle sait déjà fait absorber le cerveau par cette équipe de chiffes moles. Je continue de les fixer, je veux que la nouvelle, voit que je la regarde, qu'elle ce sente mal alaise. J'attends, j'attends, et son regard croise enfin le mien. Je ne baisse pas le regard, elle tourne la tête immédiatement. Je vois au loin, ces joues devenir rose. C'est drôle !

-« Elle te plait la nouvelle ? » Me balance Rachel méchamment

-« Non, pourquoi ? »

-« Arrête de la regarder comme ça alors ! »

-« Je fais encore ce que je veux Rachel ! » Elle souffle et sors de la cafet'. Si elle voulait que je ne me soucis pas des autres filles, il ne fallait pas qu'elle me trompe ! La cloche sonne, c'est déjà l'heure de retourner en cours. J'ai cours d'histoire, je me dirige vers la salle d'un pas non chaland et m'assoie au fond de la classe. C'est la seul heure de cours, ou je me retrouve sans mes potes. Je sors un cahier sur la table et me balance en arrière, Rachel ce précipite pour s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle me suit partout comme un petit chien. Je vois la nouvelle rentrer discrètement dans la salle, elle s'assoie à coté de Fabien un gars de l'équipe de foot. Ces mecs m'horripile !

-« Je vois que vous vous êtes tous installé comme bon vous semblez, mais ici, vous êtes dans ma classe et c'est moi qui décide ! Vous serez donc placé par ordre alphabétique ! Alicia Allo, à coté de fabien Alzarro » Les nom défile jusqu'à ce que j'entende le mien. « Paul Lahote, 3ème table, Hava Lorenzo à côté ». Je lève la tête et vois la tête de la petit nouvelle, personnellement ça ne me dérange. Elle ne me regard pas et agrippe son sac de toute ses forces. Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle apprécie beaucoup d'être la. Bizarrement Fabien n'arrête pas de ce retourné vers nous, je crois que la nouvelle lui a tapé dans l'œil, BEURK ! Le reste du cours, je lui jette des petits regards de temps en temps mais elle rien, elle garde la tête baissée sur son cahier. La cloche retentit et c'est enfin la fin des cours. Elle se précipite dehors et oublie son écharpe noir sur la chaise. Je la ramasse discrètement et sors de la salle à mon tour. Je passe l'écharpe autour de mon cou. Grimpe sur ma moto et rentre à la réserve.

-« C'est quoi cette écharpe Paul, un cadeau d'une de tes nombreuses conquêtes ? » Me demande Emilie en rigolant

-« Non, mais ça pourrait le devenir ! »

Cette fille n'est pas vraiment mon style, j'aime plutôt les filles extraverties mais avec elle, il y avait quelque chose, son regard m'a vraiment bouleversé Tout le long du repas, je suis bizarre, absent. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je range mon assiette et repars chez moi. Pendant le trajet, je me surprends à penser à la nouvelle, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! Je me couche dans mon lit et m'endors en pensant à elle.

_**Hava**_ :

Je rentre à la maison. Ce fut une première journée forte en émotions ! Et en plus, il faut que je reste tout au long de l'année à côté d'un garçon aussi flippant que canon. Je croise David et Katy dans la cuisine et leur raconte ma première journée, enfin je ne raconte pas tout en entier, j'omis la partie Paul. Je ne veux pas qu'ils croient que je m'attire déjà des ennuies. Je monte dans ma chambre, me déshabille, je touche mon cou. Oh non, j'ai oublié mon écharpe dans la salle d'histoire, c'est mort je ne la retrouverais jamais..

Je me fais couler un bain et plonge toute entière dedans. Les yeux fermé, je repense à ce garçon, sont regard, la façon dont il avait de me fixer quand on était à la cafet, je ne savais pas ou me mettre. Ah puis, il y a eu Fabien aussi, je crois qu'il m'aime bien, il est plutôt mignon, il n'a pas le côté animal, mystérieux de Paul mais je l'aime bien, il est gentil. On verra bien, ce n'est que le premier jour !

Je sors de mon bain et enfile mon pyjama. Je m'installe dans mon lit et allume la télé. Soudain, je coupe le son de la télé et un cri de Loup parvint. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des loups ici. Je finis par éteindre la télé et m'endors et pensant à Paul.

Jules, saute sur mon lit,

-« Il est l'heure de te réveiller, tu vas être en retard » Me dit il en me faisant des milliers de baisés sur le front. Jules n'aurait pas 6 ans, je l'épouserais ! Ce petit blond risque de faire des ravages quand il sera plus vieux ! Je décide enfin de me lever, et je descends avec Jules dans la cuisine. Katy m'a préparée un bol de céréales.

-« Est-ce que tu peux récupérer Jules à l'école après les cours, David rentre tard et moi j'ai rendez vous pour un vaccin ? » J'acquiesce la bouche pleine. « Allez Jules, c'est l'heure on y va ! » Katy m'embrasse sur la joue et ils sortent de la maison. Me met mon bol dans le lave-vaisselle et monte m'habiller. Je décide de mettre un jegging noir avec un t-shirt blanc, une veste kaki et mes incontournable bensimon blanche. J'attache mes longs cheveux châtain en queue de cheval. Un peu d'anticernes et de mascara et le tour et joué ! Je prend mon sac sur mon bureau et dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse, je sors mes clés de voiture et en route pour une nouvelle journée !

Je fais bien attention de n'écraser personne quand je me suis garé, pas de Paul dans les parages et temps mieux ! Soudain, quelqu'un tape sur ma vitre, je tourne la tête et vois le doux visage de Fabien, j'ouvre ma portière et sors de la voiture.

-« Tu es très belle aujourd'hui, Hava » Je souris timidement et glisse un petit merci. Il est très grand, blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleus océan. Il me prend le bras et m'emmène en direction de l'entrée du lycée, ou on rejoint le reste du groupe. Lydia me saute au cou, comme si on se connaissait depuis des années. Au moins, mon intégration à étais plus facile que je pensais.

Aujourd'hui, je commence par histoire. Je rentre dans la salle et Paul n'est pas encore arrivé. Je m'assoie sur la chaise coté de la fenêtre. Tout le monde est rentré mais mon binôme est toujours absent. Je suis soulagée et je vois Fabien prendre ses affaires pour s'assoir à côté de moi. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'assoir, que Paul passe le seuil de la porte.

-« Je crois que tu t'es trompé de place ! » Balance Paul d'une voix roque. Fabien ce retourne et reprend ses affaires. « Pendant les cours d'histoire, elle est tout à moi, après tu en fais ce que tu veux ! » continue Paul en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Je n'appartient à personne ! » Dis-je. Fabien ce remet à sa place et Paul continue de le fixer, ils se défient du regard comme des coqs. J'ouvre mon cahier et madame Deviale commence sont cours. Elle nous explique comme quoi nous allons devoir faire un exposé avec notre binôme sur un sujet qu'elle nous donnera la semaine prochaine. En plus d'être à coté de lui en histoire, on va devoir ce voir en dehors des cours… Paul ne dit pas un mot tout le reste du cours, et j'essaye de le regarder discrètement. Quand soudain je vois qu'il me fixe.

-« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je vais croire que tu me fais des avances ! »

-« Jamais de la vie ! » Dis-je du tac au tac. Je le vois sourire et je reporte mon regard sur la prof. Il se penche vers moi, et me dis a l'oreille « Je suis sur que je te fais de l'effet ». Je sens mes joues qui commencent de rougir.

-« Pas du tout, je préfère les blond aux yeux bleu » Dis je pour qu'il redescende un peu. Surpris de la réponse, il regarde Fabien. « Ce garçon n'est pas pour toi. ». Qu'est ce qu'il en sait, il ce prend trop pour monsieur je sais tout et me tape sur les nerfs !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Paul**_

En vérité, elle me fait de l'effet aussi, mais ça réponse m'énerve au plus au point. Moi je ne suis pas blond et je n'ai pas les yeux bleus, mais je suis bien plus intéressant que son Ken à deux bales ! Brefs, pourquoi je m'attarde sur une seule fille, alors que je peux en avoir des centaines ? Cette fille, m'énerve autant qu'elle m'attire. Plus je réfléchis, plus j'ai peur de m'être imprégné, pourvu que ce ne sois pas ça. Je ne me sens pas bien et décide de rentrer à la réserve. Je croise Sam. Contrairement a d'habitude, j'ai la tête dans mes baskets.

-« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Paul ? »

-« Rien. » Il s'approche de moi

-« Je te connais Paul, un truc te traquasse ! » Je ne peux pas nier plus longtemps, Sam est mon Alpha, il sait malheureusement tout de moi.

-« Comment on sait qu'on s'est imprégné ? »

-« Pourquoi tu t'es imprégné ? », Je ne veux pas lui dire que je crois m'être imprégné d'une petite nouvelle du lycée.

-« Non, je me posé juste la question comme ça, pour savoir. »

-« Et bien, tu sais que tu t'es imprégné quand, tu croises le regarde de cette personne et que tu n'arrives pas à regarder ailleurs, tu le sais quand tu penses H24 à cette personne, quand le simple fait qu'elle te touche provoque de tels frissons que tu as l'impression de te transformer et pour finir quand tu sais que tu donnerais ta vie pour elle. ». Comment, je peux savoir si je me suis imprégné de Hava, elle ne m'adresse quasiment pas la parole alors elle ne risque pas de me toucher. La seule chose que je suis sur c'est que son regard ma vraiment troublé et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de revoir ses magnifique yeux vert. Je ne pense pas que Sam met cru quand je lui ai dit que je voulais juste savoir par curiosité mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envi d'en parler à qui que ce soit ! Il est l'heure que je fasse mon tour de garde. Je monte dans ma chambre et je vois son écharpe posé sur ma chaise, je la regarde mais je ne veux pas la prendre dans mes mains. J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me passer de son odeur. J'enlève mon t-shirt, le pose à côté de la chaise. Je regarde cette écharpe de plus en plus, finalement je l'attrape et je l'apporte à mon visage. Je la sens et mon odora de loup décrit une odeur de vanille, plutôt sucré. Elle sent vraiment bon, je la sens encore et encore quand quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, je jette l'écharpe sur la chaise et me retourne.

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux Seth ? »

-« Embry t'attend pour partir ! Tu étais entrain de faire quoi la ? »

-« Rien qui te regardes ! » Je prends un vieux t-shirt et descend les escaliers, et sors de la maison. Je n'aurais pas du sentir cette écharpe, elle a confirmé mes doute. Je me suis imprégné de cette petite nouvelle.

_**Hava **_:

Cela fait environ 2 semaines que je suis rentrée au lycée maintenant.

-« On est vendredi aujourd'hui, on fait une soirée sur la plage ce soir, tu veux venir ? » Me demande Lydia

-« Oui pourquoi pas »

-« Fabien, sera vraiment content quand il va apprendre que tu viens ! » Je fais un petit sourire. Je ne veux pas me mettre dans une relation pour seulement un an. J'envoie un message à Katy pour lui demander si je peux sortir ou non. Elle me répond immédiatement oui. Je confirme alors ma réponse à Lydia.

-« Je propose que tu viennes chez moi, pour qu'on ce prépare. » J'acquiesce et je monte dans sa voiture. Elle m'emmène jusqu'à chez elle. Elle habite une magnifique villa. Je pense, que cette fille à beaucoup d'argent.

-« Alors ce soir, je te relooke ! ». Je ne suis pas vraiment sur de vouloir porter les mêmes minirobes que Lydia. Elle me sort un assortiment de … robes, comme par hasard ! Toutes aussi courtes les une que les autres. Je jette finalement mon dévolu sur une robe bleu marine cintré à la taille. Elle me sort des talons compensés, je ne sais pas vraiment marcher avec des talons.

-« Tu es sur de toi, on fait une soirée à la plage, je n'ai pas besoin de talons ? » Je crois que je viens de dire une énormité, tellement sont regard est violent. Je ne dis rien d'autre et prend les talons sans discuter. Je fonce dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Je ressors et Lydia fait une drôle de tête.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

-« Non, tu es vraiment belle ! » Bon ca me conforte parce que je suis loin d'être alaise ! Soudain un klaxonne retenti dans sa cour. Les garçons viennent d'arriver. Il entre dans le salon, on se dépêche de finir de nous préparer pour les rejoindre.

-« Wouah, tu es superbe Hava ! » S'exclame Fabien en m'embrassant sur la joue. Bizarrement je ne rougis pas, je pensais que le baisé de Fabien allé me faire plus d'effet que cela… On monte tous dans la voiture et direction la plage !

Une fois arrivé, les garçons étales des couvertures et sorte tout un tas d'alcool. Peu de temps après tout le reste de l'équipe de foot et des pom-pom girls débarquent. Ca devient vite la folie ! Lydia me tend un verre de bière.

-« Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool, Lydia ! »

-« Eh bien, il y aune première fois à tout ! » Soudain tout le monde ce place autour de moi et me cri de boire le verre cul-sec, je me prête au jeu et bois mon verre d'une seule traite. Un garçon m'en sert un second et je le bois à la même allure. Pour l'instant, je ne ressens aucun effet, alors je continue de boire avec les autres. Petit à petit, je me sens de plus en plus légère et je contrôle plus vraiment mes pieds. Fabien me tire vers lui. Je ne contrôle peut être plus mes pieds mais je suis encore lucide. Je vois bien qu'il ne veut que m'embrasser mais moi je n'ai pas envi ! Il me tire derrière les voitures et me plaque contre l'une d'elle.

-« Lâche moi Fabien, je veux aller rejoindre les autres ! » Je le pousse avec le reste de force que j'ai encore. Soudain, Josh le copain de Lydia débarque pour prendre le reste des bières dans son 4X4, j'en profite alors pour me faufiler et partir. Je prends un verre de bière et décide de partir marché le bord de l'eau. Je vérifie que personne ne me regarde. Je marche encore et encore, je ne fais pas attention à ce que je fais. Je ne savais pas que l'alcool faisait un tel effet, je me sens libre et je suis prête à faire ce que j'ai envi. Quand je vois un feu juste en fasse de moi, je m'approche un peu et j'écoute de la musique. J'adore danser, je décide donc de m'approcher. Je reconnais des gens que j'ai vu au lycée, quand j'arrive au niveau du feu, je vois Paul assis par terre avec la fille qui m'a agressée sur ses genoux, je fais un pas de recule, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit. Je continue de boire mon verre tout en reculant, quand je sens quelqu'un m'attraper par la taille,

-« Danse avec moi, bellicisma ! » Je ne sais pas du tout qui il était mais j'accepte. Il me retire devant le feu, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais, je danse c'est tout. Le garçon devient de plus en plus collant.

-« Lâche-moi » Dis je en asseyant d'articuler

-« Non, j'ai de meilleures idées ! Il me tire par le bras et m'emmène vers Paul.

-« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé sur la plage ! Je compte bien en faire mon dessert ! » Paul lève les yeux, et son regard ce fige. Il devient noir et méchant.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? » Je n'arrive pas à articuler et continue de siroter mon breuvage.

-« Jack lâche la. » Paul pousse Rachel et se lève. Je finis par articuler,

-« Non, je ne voudrais pas te déranger avec ta copine ! » Paul ne rigole pas, il à l'air sérieux.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Paul**_ :

Elle est complètement soule, je ne peux pas la laisser la. Elle ne tient même plus debout. Je lutte pour ne pas m'énerver et me transformer, personne ici ne sait que je suis un loup. Je l'attrape par le bras et l'emmène plus loin. Jack n'est pas content et essaye de la récupérer. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment qu'il me chercher, je me retourne et lui jette le regard plus noir que je possède. Il recule et lâche l'affaire. Je la traine jusqu'au bord de l'eau et elle manque de tomber quatre ou cinq fois.

-« Tu es complètement soule ! »

-« Mais n'importe quoi, c'est la première fois que je bois et je.. je.. je ne ressens aucun effets ! » Elle tangue de tous les côtés. « Je suis partie de la fête de la plage, la bas parce que et bien parce que Fabien, tu vois qui sais Fabien, et bien il voulait m'embrasser mais moi je n'ai pas voulue alors je l'ai repoussé, mais il insisté alors heureusement que Josh et arrivé sinon j'aurais été obligée ! » Je sens la colère qui monte, je n'ai qu'une envi c'est d'écraser ce connard de Fabien ! La colère commence de monté de plus en plus quand elle pose sa main sur ma joue et me dit avec la voix la plus innocente du monde

-« Je suis contente de te voir, mais je n'aime pas ta copine ! » Ma tension redescend et elle s'assoie parterre. Je suis fatiguée, il faut que je me couche ! » Elle s'allonge sur le sable. « Paul, pourquoi j'ai la tête qui tourne, je me sens pas bien ! » Je me dépêche de la relever, avant qu'elle ne vomisse tout ce qu'elle avait bu. Je m'assoie derrière elle, pour lui servir de dossier. « Ca tourne de plus en plus vite ! » « Reste tranquille et garde les yeux ouvert, ça va passer ! » A ce moment la, je ressens le besoin de la protéger, elle parait encore plus vulnérable que d'habitude. Elle prend ma main droite dans ses mains, tout mes sens ce sont mis en éveille, soudain, je me rappelle ce que m'avait dit Sam « quand le simple fait qu'elle te touche provoque de tels frissons que tu as l'impression de te transformer ». C'est exactement ce qui vient de ce produire. J'avais envie de fuir loin en courant mais je ne pouvais pas tirer de son étreinte. Cette fille, me rend vraiment dingue !

-« Garde les yeux ouvert ! » je n'arrêtais pas de lui répéter, elle me répondait en soufflant « C'est dure, je suis fatiguée ! ». Sa tête était posée contre mon cou, je sens la délicieuse odeur de vanille sucré, qui me rappel l'odeur de son écharpe. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'est endormie. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas ou elle habite. Qu'est ce que je vais faire d'elle. Je la soulève et la porte, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me sert fort contre elle.

-« Paco, j'ai besoin de ta voiture, je te laisse ma moto, prend en soin jusqu'à demain, si elle a une rayure, je te tue ! » Je jette les clés à Paco et installe Hava sur le siège passager. Elle dormait profondément, je décide donc de l'emmener à la réserve. J'ouvre la porte de chez moi et entre dans l'entrée. Je monte à l'étage et l'installe dans mon lit. Je n'avais pas remarqué, qu'elle était magnifique ce soir ! Je lui enlève ses chaussures et remonte la couette sur elle. Je décide, moi, de descendre et de dormir sur le canapé. J'enlève mon t-shirt et mon short et m'installe sur le canap'.

Paul Lahote venait de s'imprégner. Je n'arrêtais pas de redire cette phrase en pensant à la fille qui était entrain de dormir profondément dans mon lit.

_**Hava**_ :

Je passe mes bras au tour d'un oreiller douillet et le serre contre moi, soudain, j'ouvre les yeux et découvre que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Je me lève brusquement et regarde sur le bureau je vois écris « Livre histoire, Paul Lahote ». Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais la ! Je baisse le regard et dieu soit loué je porte encore ma robe, pleine de taches d'alcool mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je me dirige vers la porte et descend les escaliers. J'arrive dans la salle et je vois Paul entrain de dormir sur le canapé, son torse est magnifiquement dessiné. J'essaye de passer délicatement sans le réveiller,

-« Salut » me glisse-t-il en bayant

-« Salut » Je suis au bout de ma vie la ! Je ne sais même pas ou je suis, je n'ai pas prévenue Katy et David, ils doivent ce faire un sang d'encre ! J'attrape mon téléphone et je vois qu'un message leur a étaient envoyé. « Coucou, j'ai un peu bu, je ne veux pas prendre le volant, je dors chez des amis, bisous ! » Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir envoyer ce message. Paul voyant mon air dubitatif, répond a ma question

-« C'est moi qui est envoyé le message, quand je t'ai couché hier soir, tu as baragouiné quelque chose comme qui il faillait que tu préviennes une dénommée Katy, alors je décidais de leur envoyer un message. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas !»

-« Non non, c'est cool de ta part de t'être déjà occupé de moi.. »

-« Oui, tu étais dans un état pitoyable ! » Dit-il en rigolant. Ok, on ne se connaissait déjà pas beaucoup, nos relations n'étaient pas les meilleures que j'ai et de plus je n'ai aucuns souvenirs de ce que j'ai fais hier ! « Tu as débarquée devant nous avec une bière à la main et tu m'as racontée que tu étais parti de l'autre soirée parce que cette abruti de Fabien avait essayé de t'embrasser » Je vois les poings de Paul ce serrer. Je me souviens maintenant, fabien, bisou, Josh, et après le trou noir. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Paul se lève pour aller ouvrir. Une femme entre dans le salon, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Elle est fine, avec de magnifiques cheveux bruns et la peau halée. Elle se tourne vers moi et je vois son visage, une immense cicatrice parcourt la moitié de son visage. Son regard est doux, elle s'approche de moi et me souris,

-« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Hava ! Moi c'est Emilie » Je la salue à mon tour, mais je ne sais pas du tout qui est cette femme. « Je voulais savoir si tu mangeais avec nous Paul à midi et si ton amie mangera avec nous aussi du coup ? ». Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de remonter les escaliers, me remettre dans le lit et me rendormir. Peut être que quand je me réveillerais tout cela ne sera qu'un mauvais rêve ! Paul ce tourne vers moi, je suppose qu'il attend ma réponse, il est vrai que je meurs de faim, mais je connais à peine Paul et je ne me vois pas arriver comme un cheveu dans la soupe dans ce que je suppose être sa famille. « Bon est bien, je vous compte tous les deux, comme ça vous n'avez pas le choix ! Est bien sur, il est hors de question de me faire faux bond ! » Elle finit par quitter la maison et je me retrouve seule avec Paul. Je suis mal alaise, et ne sais pas quoi faire.

-« Si tu veux, tu peux prendre une douche » J'acquiesce et il me montre ou se trouve la salle de bain. Tout va bien je suis dans la maison d'un inconnu, tout es normal ! Je monte dans la douche quand Paul frappe à la porte. « Emilie a vue les taches sur ta robe, elle ta emmenée des affaires pour que tu puisses te changer ». Je ne réponds juste par un « ok ». Et commence de faire couler de l'eau chaude sur mon corps, qu'est ce que ça fait du bien ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fabriqué mais j'avais du sable jusque dans ma culotte ! Je sors, passe la serviette autour de ma taille et ouvre délicatement la porte, je vois les vêtements posés par terre. Je les attrape, Emilie m'a passée un débardeur blanc avec un bas de jogging gris et des chaussettes. Je trouve une brosse et m'en passe un coup pour essayer de dresser mes cheveux et je sors enfin de la salle de bain. Paul m'attend en bas pour partir.

-« Cette situation, est aussi délicate pour toi que pour moi. » M'adresse Paul avant de fermer la porte. Il est très distant avec moi et j'ai juste l'impression d'être un boulet, c'est vraiment la dernière fois que je bois de l'alcool ! Il n'y a que moi pour me mettre dans des situations pareilles ! Pourvue que cette journée passe vite, que j'aille me recoucher !

La maison d'Emilie n'est qu'à 5 minutes à pieds de chez Paul, on entre dans le salon et il y a déjà plein de monde. Je me sens loin d'être à ma place. Tout le monde ce lève et j'écoute un garçon balancer a Paul, « Alors, c'est ta nouvelle conquête ? » Paul, le repousse sur le canapé et je finis par dire « Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. » timidement. Emilie m'attrape par la taille « N'est pas peur de toutes ces brutes ! » Elle me fait un clin d'œil et me laisse seule avec mon désespoir. Paul vient enfin me faire les présentations brièvement. Alors j'ai retenue, un petit gringalet prénommé Seth avec sa sœur Léa, puis un Jacob qui est en couple avec une fille a la peau blanche comme de la neige qui s'appelle Rénesmé, Quil, Embry, Jared et sa copine Kim qui j'avais déjà aperçu au lycée. Ouf, ça commence à faire du monde ! Quand un immense homme passe le seuil de la porte et me regarde de travers

-« Qui est cette fille ? »

-« Une amie de Paul. » Répond Emilie en l'embrassant. Il se présente et s'appelle donc Sam. Bon j'espère que personne d'autre ne va arriver parce qu'à cette allure, la maison va exploser ! Le repas ce passe dans la bonne humeur, mais je ne parle pas beaucoup, Paul non plus d'ailleurs. Je remarque qu'il a les yeux rivé dans son assiette.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Paul **_:

Jacob la ramené chez elle, en même temps que Rénesmé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle à pensée de ma famille, mais ce repas était pire que gênant ! On n'est même pas ensemble, c'est vraiment trop débile. Je ne vais même plus oser la regarder.

On est lundi aujourd'hui, j'ai cours d'histoire en première heure mais je n'ai pas envi d'y aller, je préfère sécher plutôt que de croiser son regard. Je rejoins donc Paco et le reste de la bande qui n'ont pas cours, dehors. Rachel est accrochée au cou de Jack, ça ne me choque même pas. Je m'assoie sur l'herbe, je me demande si elle s'inquiète de savoir ou je suis passé, si elle pense à moi tout simplement.

-« Alors tu en as fais quoi de ta petite copine ? » Me demande Rachel

-« Ce n'est pas ma copine » Dis je d'un ton énervé !

Elle ne répond pas et galoche Jack, dégelasse ! J'aimerais pouvoir me sortir cette fille de la tête mais c'est tellement dur ! L'heure passe et il est temps de repartir en cours, je m'avance dans le couloir et je vois Hava collée à son casier avec au dessus d'elle Fabien. C'est quoi ce délire ! J'ai envie de lui arracher la tête mais je ne fais rien. Je ne suis pas un gars qui ce pose avec une fille, c'est perdu d'avance. Je passe vite à côté eux, et sent son parfum vanillé en les frôlant. Je ferme mes yeux et continue d'avancer sans me retourner. Je rentre dans la salle et m'assois au dernier rang. Je ne décroche pas un mot de l'heure et mon regard et fixé sur la fenêtre. J'ai juste besoin d'une grosse soirée et cette fois ce sera à moi de me retourner la tête !

En sortant j'appelle Paco et lui demande de prévoir une énorme soirée avec toutes les filles qu'il puisse trouver ! Paco s'exécute et organise tout ça.

Arrivé chez Paco, la maison est déjà blindée, je me suis habillé classe, j'ai sorti le grand jeu pour faire craquer le plus de filles possible. Petite chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir, trop beau gosse !

Je m'avance dans la maison et attrape Paco par le cou,

-« Si tu mettais toute l'énergie que tu as pour organiser des fêtes dans tes cours, tu serais ingénieur ! » Il me tape sur l'épaule et me donne un verre de bière. Ce soir je me retourne la tête pour oublier cette fille. Une fille m'attrape par la main et m'invite à danser, elle est plutôt mignonne, blonde, tout le contraire d'Hava. Mais qu'est ce que je fais, j'ai dis que ce soir, je ne pensais pas à elle ! Je danse, je serre cette fille contre moi, ça devient de plus en plus hot ! Quand je lève mes yeux, et regarde l'entrée, qui je vois ! Hava avec accroché à son bras Fabien… J'aurais du le préciser à Paco que je ne voulais pas la voir ! Elle est habillée de la même façon que la première fois que je l'ai vu avec le grand gilet bordeaux, ses cheveux son relevé en chignon. Elle est toujours aussi belle ! Son regard croise le mien et je continue de danser et faire comme si elle n'était pas la. La fille, se frotte après moi comme si elle voulait qu'on couche ensemble en public. Je relève les yeux et je ne la vois plus. J'attrape la fille blonde par la main et décide de l'emmener boire un verre dans la cuisine, je tombe nez à nez avec Fabien qui tient Hava par la main. Je ne suis pas assez soule pour que ça ne me fasse aucuns effets, je décide donc de faire comme si ça ne faisait rien et je fais ce que je fais de mieux, être odieux !

-« Alors la petite nouvelle, on va se faire tringler ce soir par un grand sportif ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis une chose pareille, l'alcool et l'orgueil ne font pas bon ménage. Je vois ses yeux ce remplir de larmes et elle quitte la pièce, son chien chien la suit. Elle se refugie dans les toilettes. Je pars à mon tour, pour me servir un autre verre, il faut que je sois encore plus soule. Je m'installe sur un canapé et la fille blonde revient, je crois que je ne connaitrai jamais son prénom. Mais je ne veux de cette fille, je veux Hava. Je la repousse violement, elle retombe à l'autre bout du canapé. Je me lève, je me dirige vers les toilettes. Je vois cette quiche de Fabien coincé derrière la porte car elle refuse de lui ouvrir, j'attrape Fabien et le fais reculer de plusieurs mettre. J'enfonce la porte et rentre. Elle est assise par terre, juste à côté des toilettes.

-« Tu n'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes ! »

-« Ton copain le faisait depuis 10 minutes, je me suis dit qu'il fallait tenter autre chose. »

-« Je n'ai pas envi de te parler, retourne avec ta bimbo blonde ! »

-« Et toi retourne avec ta footballeur ! »

-« Tu veux quoi Paul ? Un coup tu es gentil, un coup tu es méchant. Ca fais même pas un mois que l'on ce connait et tu m'as déjà fait passer par toutes les humeurs ! Je veux juste que tu me fiche la paix ! »

-« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mais il y a une chose que je sais» Elle sait relever

-« Quoi ? » Je ne peux pas lui dire, que je ne pense qu'à elle, que je suis un loup qui est imprégné d'elle. Que même si elle ne veut pas de moi, je serais quand même amoureux d'elle.

-« Qu'il faut que l'on ce voit pour l'exposé d'histoire. » Je vois un sourire s'esquisser de sa bouche. Elle est tellement belle quand elle sourit. Je décide de la laisser passer, elle frôle mon torse et s'arrête à quelque centimètre de mon visage.

-«Rendez-vous jeudi 15h à la bibliothèque » Des millions de frissons s'empare de mon corps, je n'ai qu'une envi e, c'est d'attraper sa taille et gouter ses lèvres qui paraissent si douce !

Je la regarde rejoindre son pseudo copain. Durant cette soirée, je n'aurais donc pas réussis à me la sortir de la tête.

_**Hava**_ :

-« Ma maison, c'est la première à droite » Fabien acquiesce et commence de ralentir, il met son clignotant et arrête la voiture. « Bon et bien, je vais y aller, merci de m'avoir ramenée ! » je n'ai qu'une envi c'est de sortir de la voiture, je commence à ouvrir la portière Fabien m'attrape.

-« J'ai très envi de t'embrasser. »

-« Oh, ok » Il passe sa main autour de mon coup et approche ses lèvres des miennes, je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Il me regarde dans les yeux et finit par les fermer en m'embrassant. Ses lèvres sont douces et moelleuses, je me demande comment sont celles de Paul. Mais n'importe quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, je suis entrain d'embrasser un beau jeune homme et je pense a un Bad boy. Il finit par ce décoller de moi (enfin) et la, la question qui à cassé tout le romantisme ou le peu de romantisme qu'il y avait, en me sortant : « Alors ça ta aimé ? » Oh mon dieu, mais quel sorte de garçon pose cette question stupide ! Pour ne pas le vexer, je lui fais un hochement de tête.

-« Il faut que je rentre maintenant, mes « parents américains » vont s'inquiéter » Je l'embrasse sur la joue et m'empresse de sortir de la voiture et me dirige vers le porche, je lui fais signe lorsqu'il part et commence à chercher mes clés dans mon sac. Soudain, un bruit parvint des buissons. Je sursaute et lâche mon sac à terre. Je prends mon courage à demain et m'avance vers les buissons. J'avance, j'avance et m'arrête net. Une personne avec un regard noir s'approche de moi, il a de long cheveux noir et sa peau est blanche comme dans de la neige, c'est exactement la même couleur que Rénesmé, je recule et m'entrave dans une marche et tombe à la renverse.

-« Mon dieu ! » Dit-il en se frottant les mains. « Tu existes ! » Il s'approche de moi et attrape mon cou. Il me soulève. Son visage s'approche du mien et il me sent. Soudain, un cri strident sort de sa bouche. Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme, mais il est complètement taré !

-« Lâchez-moi ! » Je me débats comme je peux, mais ses doigts agrippent mon cou et je peine à respirer. Je finis par perdre connaissance.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, je suis dans mon lit. J'ai vraiment fais un cauchemar horrible ! Je me lève et me dirige dans la salle de bain. J'enlève mes vêtements et attache mes cheveux. Quand mon regard croise le miroir, je découvre des marques tout autour de mon cou. Je panique ! Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, quelqu'un m'a vraiment agressé hier soir. Mais qui m'a sauvé ? Qui m'a mise dans mon lit ? Et aussi qu'il m'a mise en pyjama … Je descends dans la cuisine, Katy et David ne réagisse pas, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être au courant de ce qu'il sait passer. Jules mange ses céréales tranquillement, David lit son journal et Katy prépare nos repas. Je décide de lâcher mes chevaux pour cacher les marques.

-« Tu as bien dormi ? » Lance Katy

-« Oh oui oui »Je reste évasive et ne parle pas beaucoup, j'enquille mon déjeuner et remonte. Je continue de regarder mes marques dans le miroir, quand Katy frappe à la porte.

-« Dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard, puis il faut que tu déposes Jules à son école ! »

J'enfile un jean et un pull gris, prend mon sac et je descends, j'attrape le cartable de Jules et crie « En voiture Jules ! » Je le vois arriver en courant, cependant ses lacets n'étaient pas fait, il s'entrave et s'étale par terre. J'essaye de la rattraper mais j'arrive trop tard. Jules est aussi mort de rire que moi alors c'est bon. Il se relève et me demande de lui faire ses lacets. Je m'exécute. Il grimpe dans ma petite voiture et on finit par partir.

-« Passe une bonne journée ! » Il descend et part rejoindre ses copains.

Je me dirige en direction de mon casier et croise Paul. Il ne me dit pas bonjours et ne me jette même pas un regard. Je continue d'avancer sans me retourner. En plus d'être odieux, il est mal poli ! J'ouvre mon cassier prend mes affaires pour la matinée. Je me dirige en cours de maths. Durant toute l'heure je suis distraite, je repense à cette mystérieuse personne qu'il m'a agressé hier. Et pourquoi Paul m'ignore ? La cloche sonne, je m'empresse de rejoindre mon autre salle de classe quand Fabien me bloque le chemin. Et m'embrasse. Je le repousse,

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »

-« Je pensais que, enfin après le baisé d'hier, c'était comme une officialisation »

-« Heu écoute Fabien, je t'apprécie, mais je ne veux pas me mettre en couple. » Je vois son visage se décomposer. La cloche sonne à nouveau « Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille». Je repousse son bras et passe. J'ai cours d'histoire, j'attends impatiemment que Paul arrive, pour savoir quel est son problème ! Il passe enfin le seuil de la porte et vient s'assoir à coté de moi mais je vois bien qu'il n'a qu'une envi c'est de partir.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Paul ? » Son visage ce tourne vers moi et son regard et vitreux. Il ne me répond pas. La prof entame son cours.

-« J'aimerais bien que tu me répondes ! » Il se retourne à nouveau mais ne décroche toujours aucune parole.

-« Halo ! » Je commence de perdre patience. Il finit par bafouiller un « Les traces dans ton cou » ses dents son serrées et il ne me regarde plus.

-« Comment le sais-tu ? » Dis-je surprise ! Paul ne parle plus, soudain, il attrape ses affaires et sort précipitamment de la salle. La prof lui court après mais c'est peine perdu, il est déjà loin. Elle essaye de sauver les apparences et reprend son court comme si de rien n'était. Je suis perdue, comment pouvait-il savoir une chose pareille !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Paul :**_

Je ne pouvais pas rester juste à côté d'elle, s'était insupportable pour moi, il fallait que je parte. Quand j'arrive à la réserve, la voiture de Rénesmé est la. Bizarre, elle devrait être en cours elle aussi. J'entre chez moi, Sam et Rénesmé m'attende sur le canapé.

-« Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ? »

-« Il faut qu'on parle Paul, assis toi. » Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Je m'assoie sur un fauteuil juste en fasse d'eux. « C'est à propos d'Hava, Rénesmé a quelque chose de très important à te dire. »

-« Ecoute, je sais qu'Hava c'est fait agressé par un vampire hier soir. » Je la coupe « J'espère que ce n'est pas un membre de ta famille, sinon je vais être obligé de rompre notre contrat ! »

-« Non, c'est bien plus grave que ça. Hava est comment dire… » Je commence à avoir peur, elle est distante et son visage et remplis de compassion.

« Hava est une fille spécial, on appelle les gens comme elle, des sangs pure »

-« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ! »

-« C'est extrêmement rare, il ne sont qu'une dizaine dans le monde »

-« C'est quoi ce délire Sam ? »

-« Ecoute ce qu'elle a à dire ! »

-« Un sang pure est une personne aussi précieuse que dangereuse, quand un vampire boit le sang d'un sang pure, il devient vraiment immortel »

-« Mis vous êtes déjà immortel »

-« Pas vraiment justement » Ca tête ce baisse et elle s'arrête.

-« Continue ! »

-« On a la possibilité de mourir, si un autre être surnaturel nous tue.. Et Arrow qui ce trouve être chef des Voltury convoite depuis des décennies les sangs pures par peur que certain ce révolte et le tue, il veut, le pouvoir, la puissance et l'immortalité à toute épreuve. Et malheureusement il à découvert qu'Hava en était une et depuis, il la traque. C'était lui hier… »

Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas y croire ! Je me frotte le derrière de la nuque et baisse la tête à mon tour.

-« Et c'est quoi le plan ? »

-« Ma famille et autant concerné que la tienne dans cette histoire. »

-« Comment ça ? » Sam me coupe « On s'est très bien que tu t'es imprégné d'elle Paul.. » Je ne réponds rien et continue d'écouter Rénesmé.

-« Ce soir, nous organisons une réunion entre ta famille et la mienne. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'amour fou mais il faut que l'on mette tout en place pour qu'il ne tue pas Hava et qu'il ne boive pas son sang. » Soudain des milliers de frissons s'empare de mon corps, je protègerais Hava quoi qu'il en coûte !

-« 21H dans la forêt, votre odora vous guidera jusqu'à nous ! » Rénesmé finit sa phrase et sort de la maison avec Sam. Je suis encore secoué, je ne peux pas le croire. Je passe ma main sur mes côtes, ma blessure n'a toujours pas guérit. Hier soir, quand j'ai fais fuir cette saleté de vampire, il m'a enfoncé ses griffes dans les côtes. Je suis inquiet, pourquoi je ne guéris pas ? Je monte dans ma salle de bain, j'enlève mon blouson en cuir et découvre une grosse tache de sang sur mon t-shirt blanc. Je le soulève mais le tissu c'est prit dans la plaie, j'ai beau être une bête surnaturel, je ressens tout de même la douleur ! Je finis par le retirer et je vois une immense entaille. Je sors de l'alcool à 90° et asperge la plaie. Franchement, j'ai eu l'impression d'être entrain de bruler ! Je la recouvre de compresses. Je ne veux pas le dire à ma famille, ils ont déjà assez a penser !

Il est 21H et nous sommes tous au point de rendez-vous. L'ambiance est loin d'être détendu. Je me mesure du regard avec Emmett, j'attends qu'il fasse un pas de travers pour lui bondir à la gorge. Sam et Monsieur Cullen son au centre du cercle et entame le discours. J'écoute attentivement et a ma grande surprise tous les Cullen ce sentent extrêmement concerné par la situation.

-« Dans un premier temps, pour faciliter notre mission, il faudrait qu'Hava soit au courant de notre existence ! » Dit Emmett

-« Non ! » Je réponds immédiatement. Je ne veux pas la faire fuir.

-« Il n'a pas tout a fait tord Paul.. On ne te demande pas de lui annoncer de but en blanc mais tous serait beaucoup plus simple ! »

-« Elle va fuir dés qu'elle apprendra ! C'est trop risqué ! » Dis Rosalie. Pour une fois, que la blondasse me soutient ! Je reste sur le cul !

-« Il faut que l'on fasse des rondes chaque soir ! Et se sera avec grand plaisir que nous retournerons au lycée ! Hein ? » Dis Alice en s'adressant au reste de sa famille « Allé, ce sera drôle ! Puis il faut la protéger aussi la journée ! Plus on sera de monde, mieux ce sera ! » Rénesmé va être dans le même lycée que ses parents, glauque quand même ! Elle a grandit tellement vite qu'ils n'ont pas pu dire que c'était leur fille, du coup à Forks tout le monde pense que Rénesmé est une fille que les Cullen ont encore adoptée.

Nous avons fini par conclure, tous les soirs nous monterons la garde autour de la maison d'Hava. Les vampires viendraient nous remplacer pour que nous puissions faire nos tours de gardes habituel et eux pour qu'ils puissent chasser.

_**Hava**_ :

On est Jeudi aujourd'hui et je n'ai toujours pas ne nouvelle de Paul. Je ne l'ai pas vu au lycée, j'ai peur de ne plus le revoir. Nous avions rendez-vous à a la bibliothèque à 15H aujourd'hui et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il viendra.

J'arrive sur le parking, la moto de Paul n'est pas la. Je prends une grande inspiration et sors de la voiture. Je m'avance jusqu'à la porte et jette un regard désespérer derrière moi, toujours personne. Je passe le seuil de la porte et m'installe sur une table juste en face de l'entrée ou se trouve une immense horloge. Je guette l'aiguille des minutes qui ne cesse d'avancer. Je décide de me lever, je parcours les allée de la bibliothèque et faisant mine de chercher des livres sur l'histoire d'Abraham Lincoln. Je trouve une pile de livre et me réinstalle a la table, il est déjà 15H30 et toujours aucun signe de vie. Je m'assoie et tourne les pages du livre sans grande motivation. Soudain, la porte claque. Je relève brusquement la tête. Malheureusement, ce n'est qu'un couple. Je replonge la tête dans mes bouquins. J'abandonne, il ne viendra pas. Je prends mes affaires et décide de quitter la bibliothèque. Je sors sur le parking et découvre Paul appuyé sur sa moto en se tenant les côtes. Je m'approche de lui.

-« Désolé poupée, j'ai quelque minutes de retard » Me dit il avec un sourire douloureux

-« Quelques minutes ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu as 2h de retard Paul ! »

-« C'est bon je suis la maintenant, alors on y va ? » Il essaye de ce tenir droit, mais je vois bien qu'il ne va pas bien du tout. Il commence de marcher jusqu'à moi.

-« Arrête de me regarder comme ça poupée. »

-« Paul, qu'est ce que tu as ? »

-« Rien ! » Me dit-il sèchement. « Aller on va travailler maintenant. »

Soudain, Paul tombe à genoux. Je me précipite vers lui pour le retenir de tomber en avant. Son front est rempli de sueur.

-« Je crois que je suis pas au meilleur de ma forme ! » Dit-il en souriant. Je passe son bras autour de mes épaules et essaye de le relever. Ma main ce pose sur ses côte, quand Paul hurle de douleur et retombe en avant. Je regarde mes doigts, ils sont couverts de sang.

-« Mon dieu Paul, tu saignes ! »

-« Ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas ma belle ! » Il essaye de ce mettre debout mais en vain. Je m'accroupi à côté de lui et soulève son t-shirt.

-« Je pensais pas que tu voudrais faire ça au milieu d'un parking ! »

-« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Paul ! » Mes yeux ce baisse sur une plaie béante et infectée. Je pose ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas crier ou vomir…

-« Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital tout de suite ! »

-« Non, pas l'hôpital ! »

-« Tu n'arrives même pas à tenir debout Paul ! »

-« Emmène-moi à la réserve, Sam sera quoi faire ! » Je m'exécute et pousse de toutes mes forces pour réussir à le relever. A chaque pas, je sens ses jambes vaciller.

-« Tient bon Paul, on est presque arrivé » J'ouvre la portière et le fais monter t'en bien que mal sur le siège passager. Il gémit de douleur. Je referme la porte et monte a mon tour. J'essaye de faire démarrer la voiture mais rien y fait. Je m'énerve de plus en plus et frappe le volant.

-« Mais démarre saleté de voiture la ! » Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Paul tour son visage vers moi, et pose sa main sur mon visage.

-« Calme toi et prend une grande inspiration ! » Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a besoin de moi. Je ferme les yeux prend une immense bouffée d'air et redémarre la voiture. Soulagée, elle démarre ! Paul m'indique le chemin jusqu'à la réserve. Mes mains tremblent sur le volant, j'ai peur ! Paul peine a garder les yeux ouvert et lutte contre la douleur.

-« Reste avec moi ! » Je pose ma main sur la sienne et caresse délicatement la main.

Nous sommes enfin arrivé, je cours dans la maison pour que quelqu'un m »aide à porter Paul. J'ouvre la porte brusquement et hurle :

-« Il faut m'aider, Paul est blessé ! » Sam et les autres courts avec moi dehors pour lui venir en aide. Ils ouvrent ma portière et extirpe Paul. Il hurle, la douleur et trop grande, il l'emmène dans une chambre. Je reste en retrait. J'écoute Sam dire à Emilie d'appeler le docteur Cullen, enfin quelqu'un de censé !

Le médecin arrive et ferme la porte de la chambre. J'écoute les hurlements de Paul, je suis au plus mal, j'ai l'impression de ressentir sa douleur. Je tourne en rond dans cette maison, quand Émilie m'attrape la main et me réconforte.

-« Il aurait du nous prévenir qu'il l'avait griffé ! Maintenant le venin c'est réparti partout dans son corps ! » Dit Quil

-« De quoi ? » Dis-je

-« C'est en te défendant ! » Me balance Quil

-« Quil arrête tout de suite ! » Dit Jacob méchamment

-« Quand a t-il pu me défendre ? »

-« Quand tu t'es fais attaquer par cette saleté de sensu ! Nous ne sommes pas des gens …» Quil n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase quant le Docteur sort avec Sam de la chambre.

-« Il va s'en sortir, nous avons déclenché la guérison. Hava, il te réclame. » Je suis surprise et m'avance en direction de la chambre. Je passe doucement le seuil de la porte, Paul me regarde fixement.

-« Ferme la porte » Dit-il

Je m'approche encore et m'assoie sur le rebord du lit.

-« Tu me dois un tas d'explications ! » Dis-je

-« Je te promets de répondre à toutes les questions que tu veux mais demain s'il te plaie ! » J'acquiesce.

-« Jai vraiment eu peur ! »

-« Moi aussi ! Je voulais te dire merci de ne pas t'être enfuit quand tu as vu ma plaie. »

-« Je dois dire que, j'ai bien cru à un moment que j'allais tourner de l'œil ! » Dis-je en souriant. Il sourit à son tour.

-« Je vais te laisser te reposer. » Je commence de partir quand Paul m'attrape le bras.

-« Reste ! Reste s'il te plait… » Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ecouter mon cœur qui me crie de rester ou ma raison. Je reste quelques instants sans bouger.

-« S'il te plait » Son regard est sincère, il a besoin de moi. Je me rapproche du lit, enlève mes chaussures. Il soulève la couverture et je me glisse dans le lit. Il passe ses bras autour de la taille et colle sa tête contre mon ventre.

-« Merci…» Dit-il tout doucement avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Paul :**_

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, elle était toujours la. Blottit tout contre moi. Je ne voulais pas faire un geste par peur de la réveiller. Sa tête était posé sur mon torse et son bras gauche m'encerclait la taille, je pense quelle me prend juste pour un gros coussin chauffé à 40°C.

Il est 10h et ses yeux s'ouvre enfin, j'aurais pu continuer de la regarder dormir encore des heures.

-« Salut » Dit elle en s'étirant dans le lit

-« Salut » J'ai beau me faire un monologue dans ma tête, je ne sais pas comment je vais lui annoncer l'histoire et pourquoi ma plaie est déjà guérit. Franchement, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou !

Nous sommes dans le salon, le docteur Cullen vient d'entrer. Nous ne sommes que tous les trois et j'appréhende le moment ou il enlèvera mon pansement.

-« Tu peux y aller Hava, je ne t'oblige pas à regarder sa ! »

-« Non t'inquiet, ça ne me dérange pas ! »

J'enlève mon t-shirt et Carlisle me retire le bandage imbibé de sang, je n'ose pas regarder Hava.

-« Courage Paul ! Il est temps de lui dire, elle se pose déjà beaucoup trop de questions ! » Me glisse Carlisle sans qu'Hava n'écoute.

-« C'est totalement guérit »

-« Comment ça totalement ? Plus rien, plus de plaie ?» S'écrit Hava en s'avançant vers moi pour vérifier. « C'est un blague, hier à cet endroit la, tu avais une plaie béante Paul ! » Elle recule et prend un air grave. « Ah, c'était une caméra caché ? C'est ça ? Très drôle, je dois dire quand même que votre humour est un peu douteux ! »

-« Ce n'est pas une blague Hava. Je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de parler. » Annonce Carlisle en sortant de la maison.

-« C'est quoi ces histoires Paul ? On doit parler de quoi ? »

-« Ecoute, c'est difficile à dire, il faut que tu es une grande ouverture d'esprit »

-« La pour l'instant mon esprit est loin d'être au meilleur de sa forme alors laisse le tranquille et explique moi ! »

-« Je ne suis pas une personne comme tout le monde, ma famille non plus d'ailleurs »

-« Comment ça, vous n'êtes pas des extras terrestres quand même ! »

-« Nous sommes des Loups ! »

-« N'importe quoi Paul ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! »

-« Je ne rigole pas malheureusement, tu as bien vu ma température corporel était largement supérieur à la tienne. » Elle ne répond rien

-« Comment as-tu su que je m'étais fait attaquer l'autre soir ? »

-« Parce que c'est moi qui t'es sauvé Hava, j'ai fais fuir ce vampire. Tu étais inconsciente par terre, je t'ai porté jusqu'à ta chambre. Ma plaie était due à ce vampire, il m'a griffé quand je tentais de le faire fuir. »

-« Des vampires maintenant ? C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! Je veux rentrer chez moi, tu es un malade, va te faire soigner ! » Elle sort du salon et claque la porte. Je n'essaye pas de la rattraper, je lui fais assez peur comme ça. Je m'assois sur le canapé et me frotte le visage, elle me prend pour un singlet. C'est fichu, elle ne voudra plus jamais me voir. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle était en danger et qu'elle aussi était un être surnaturel.

-« Alors elle à réagit comment ? » Me demande Sam

-« Mal, très mal. » dis je la tête baissé dans mon assiette. Je donnerais tout pour revenir à ce matin, quand elle était encore endormit dans mes bras.

-« Elle est sous le choc, c'est normal. Laisse-lui le temps d'assimiler les choses. Elle reviendra, la curiosité sera trop forte. Je sais ce que c'est, je suis passé par la moi aussi ! » Me dit Emilie et me frottant l'épaule.

Ca fait maintenant deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas revu, je n'ai pas eu la force d'aller au lycée. Elle rejette tous mes appels.

On continue de monter la garde autour de chez elle, les Cullen et mes frères la surveillent au lycée mais pour l'instant aucun signe d'attaque, c'est le calme avant la tempête !

-« Paul, aujourd'hui tu vas au lycée ! Et c'est un ordre ! » S'écrit Sam. Mais je n'en ai aucune envie.

-« Je vais même t'escorter pour être sur que tu iras bien ! »

Sam me dépose et je par rejoindre Paco a l'entré du lycée.

-« Alors mec, ça fait un baille qu'on t'a pas vu ! »

-« Ouais, désoler je n'étais pas très bien. » La cloche sonne et nous entrons dans le hall. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un œil au casier d'Hava, mais elle n'y est pas. J'entre dans la classe d'histoire, je m'assoie à ma place habituelle et j'attends que le cours commence. Je vois entrer Hava mais elle ne vient pas s'assoir à côté de moi mais à côté de Charly Smith le gros intello du font de la salle.

-« Monsieur Lahote dû aux grands nombres d'absences que vous tenez à votre actif, j'ai décidé que votre binôme changerait de partenaire. J'estime que ce n'est pas à elle d'avoir à faire tout le boulot ! Vous serez donc seul à faire le travail en guise de punition. » M'annonce Madame Pinterson

Je me retourne vers Hava, elle a la tête baissé dans ses cahiers. « Bon et bien, la conversation est close ». Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû venir aujourd'hui !

_**Hava :**_

-« Je suis complètement perdu Lydia, si un garçon te dit qu'il n'est pas comme les autres, qu'il a un problème dans sa vie tu ferais quoi ? »

-« C'est quoi son problème ? »

-« Je ne peux pas t'en parler, moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment »

-« Je pense que tu l'as peut être jugé un peu top. Regarde, tu ne sais même pas quel est le problème exactement, il faut que tu ailles le voir pour discuter. »

-« Jai peur de l'affronter »

-« Je vais te dire quelque chose, nous les filles on adore les garçons à problème. Regarde tu avais Fabien dans le creux de ta main et finalement tu as jeté ton dévolu sur cette racaille de Paul. On aime le compliqué c'est tout ! Alors maintenant soit tu te rabats sur Fabien avec une vie bien rangé soit tu affronte Paul une bonne fois pour tout ! Et si ça ne marche pas et bien tant pis, il y a pleins d'autre hommes sur terre ! »

Lydia a raison, Paul m'attire inconditionnellement. Depuis que j'ai claqué la porte de chez lui, je ne pense qu'a lui. Mais d'apprendre la vérité me fais peur. J'ai toujours cru aux esprits, à l'au-delà mais ces histoires de Loups et de Vampires c'est complètement fou !

-« Josh organise une soirée chez lui demain soir, il s'entant bien avec Embry et Quil, je peux lui demander de les inviter comme ça ils m'emmèneront peut être Paul ? »

-« Ok » Lydia s'empresse d'envoyer un message à Josh et répond immédiatement qu'il est d'accord.

Pour la soirée, j'ai enfilée une robe moulante noir et bouclé mes cheveux. Je voulais quand même me faire belle. On installe les dernières décorations dans la maison de Josh et une boule dans mon ventre commence à ce formé. Est-ce qu'il va venir ? Va-t-il m'ignorer ou accepter de parler avec moi ? Vais-je avoir peur de la vérité ? Trop de question ce batte dans ma tête, j'ai besoin de me détendre ! Je pars vers le bar et me sers un grand vers de bière.

-« Josh ! »S'écrit Lydia « Hava est déjà entrain d'entamer la bière » Continue t'elle en riant

-« Ma chérie, il faut que tu garde les idées clair quand même ! »

-« Oui, mais je me suis dit qu'un petit vers ne me ferais pas de mal » Josh arrive dans la cuisine

-« Eh bien, la soirée promet d'être folklorique ! » Je lui lève mon verre en guise salut.

La maison est pleine à craquer. Je cherche désespérément Paul. Je me fraye un chemin dans la foule et sors dans le jardin.

-« Hey Hava, tu es la ? Tu es vraiment magnifique ! Viens avec moi ! » Fabien me tire le bras, il est complètement saoule.

-« Lâche-moi, tu es saoule arrête ! » Il me tient fermement et je n'arrive pas à m'échapper. Il me tire dans la pool-house de Josh ou nous nous retrouvons seul.

-« Alors, je ne te satisfait pas ? Je ne suis pas aussi bien que ton précieux Paul ? »

-« Arrête Fabien, tu me fais peur ! »

-« Je vais te monter que je suis beaucoup mieux ! » Il s'avance vers moi et commence à déboutonner son pantalon. Je pars en direction de la porte mais il me bloque le passage. Il m'agrippe la taille et me balance sur une table. Ses mains commencent à monter sur le haut de mes cuisses. Je me débats de tous mes forces et crie. Des larmes coulent le long de mon visage.

La porte s'ouvre, Fabien ce redresse. Paul. Paul ce tient juste devant nous. Je suis à moitié nue. Je vois le visage de Paul fermé et plein de rage, ses pupilles son dilatées et ses poings fermés.

-« Ah ! Tu tombes bien, admire le spectacle »dit Fabien

Paul s'avance à toute vitesse et attrape Fabien par le coup et le plaque contre le mur.

-« Retouche un centimètre de sa peau et je te tue, tu as compris ? » Crie Paul sur le visage de Fabien. Je pense qu'il est à la limite de ce pissé dessus. Fabien sort en courant de la pool-house.

-« Recule ! » Me crie Paul. J'ai peur et obéis. Je recule à l'autre bout de la pièce et vois Paul ce transformer en Loup. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, et tombe a la renverse.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je suis heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise ! Elle est loin d'être terminée ! _**

**_Je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes ! Bisous_**

_**Paul :**_

Je ne pouvais pas me retenir, la colère était trop grande. J'ai eu le temps de lui dire de reculer avec de me transformer. Ses yeux étaient remplis de peur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans les pommes. Il m'a fallu 10 bonnes minutes avant de redevenir moi-même.

Je me suis précipité vers elle, pour la relever.

-« Salut »

-« Salut » Un silence s'installe

-« Merci, de m'avoir sauvé encore une fois… »

-« Je le referais sans hésiter » Un sourire se dessine sur son visage

-« Tu es vraiment un Loup alors ? Franchement la vie n'as aucune logique ! » Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle est sonné mais je trouve qu'elle prend les choses plutôt bien.

On se retrouve seule dans la pièce. Je me relève pour lui ramasser ses habits.

-« Tiens, rhabilles toi, je t'attends. »

J'attends quelques minutes et je la vois réapparaître dans une magnifique robe noire. Nous somme seul dans la pièce et je dois dire que quelques idées me monte au cerveau ! On se dirige vers la porte quand elle m'arrête.

-« Je suis désolé d'avoir dis que tu étais un malade… » Je souris

-« Ce n'est pas grave ! »

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y a quelque chose chez toi qui me fait peur mais qui m'attire irrésistiblement »

-« C'est peut être par ce que tu aimes le danger ? » Lui dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle

-« Ouh non, je suis la fille la plus trouilliouse de la terre ! » Je sens son cœur d'accélérer dés que je fais un mouvement pour me rapprocher. Je sens la tension monter. Je passe ma main le long de son dos, ses muscles se contractent.

-« Je te fais peur la ? » Lui dis a quelques centimètres de son visage

-« Non » Je passe mon autre main dans sa nuque et rapproche son visage du mien. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres.

-« Promet moi, de ne jamais me faire de mal ? »

-« Je te le promet ! » Ma bouche viens se coller à la sienne, de l'électricité passe entre nous. Je passe ma langue le long de ses lèvres pour me frayer un chemin. Elle ouvre légèrement la bouche et ma langue vient au contact de la sienne. Elle me sert plus fort contre elle, je sens que je perds le contrôle.

Elle s'abandonne dans mes bras, je ne veux pas que cet instant s'arrête. Elle passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt et les balades le long de mon dos.

-« Dis-moi d'arrêter… »

-« Laisse-toi aller Paul. » Elle soulève mon t-shirt

-« A tes risques et périls »Lui dis-je en souriant. Je me retrouve torse nu fasse à elle, ses mains parcours mon torse. Elle enlève son t-shirt à son tour. Je passe mes mains sur ses fesses et la soulève, ses jambes entour ma taille. Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre. Je pose Hava, et la pousse derrière moi.

-« Ah bah vous êtes la ! On vous cherche partout depuis 1 heure ! » Dit Lydia. « Je pense qu'on devrait y aller chérie, on n'arrive pas au bon moment… » Rajoute Josh.

-« Je pense oui, bon très bien, mais alors on se protège ! » S'écrit Lydia en referment la porte

-« Je pense que l'on devrait rejoindre la fête.. » Dit-elle en me déposant un baiser. On récupère nos t-shirts respectif puis on repart en direction de la maison de Josh. La fête bat encore son plein. Tout le monde est quasiment alcoolisé. Je tiens Hava par la main et rejoins Quil et Embry.

-« Enfin tu as réussis à sortir avec elle ! On y croyait plus ! Hava par-ci, Hava par là. Au moins la on aura un peu la paix ! »

-« Tait toi Quil ! » Dis-je la mâchoire serrée

-« Je trouve ça mignon moi ! » Je ne suis pas mignon, je suis une bête et surtout un vrai bonhomme.

_**Hava :**_

-« Tu es rentré comment hier ? » Me demande Katy

-« Oh, c'était, c'était un ami, Lydia n'était pas apte à me ramener »

-« Un ami, tu es sur ? »

-« Euh, oui oui, pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que Katy vous a vu vous embrasser dans la voiture ! » S'exclame David en lisant son journal.

-« Tu m'as espionné ? »

-« Je ne suis jamais rassuré quand tu sors, on doit prendre soin de toi durant cette année et je prend mon rôle au sérieux ! De plus, David et moi t'aimons beaucoup et nous ne voulons pas que tu tombes dans les bras d'un délinquant ! »

-« Vous n'avez pas à vous faire de soucis, ce n'est pas un délinquant. »

-« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

-« Paul, Paul Lahote. »

-«Et bien j'espère que ce garçon est quelqu'un de bien, que penserais tu de l'inviter à dîner ? Tu en dis quoi David ? »

-« Oh non, non, non, c'est beaucoup trop tôt, à vrai dire je ne sais même pas si c'est officiel.. » Je prends mon bol et monte dans ma chambre « On verra pour un dîner plus tard, beaucoup plus tard ! »

On est dimanche aujourd'hui et je compte bien rester en pyjama toute la journée. Je m'enroule dans ma couette et finis mon déjeuner dans mon lit avec la télé allumée. Pas de nouvelle de Paul, aucun message, rien. Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelles il paraît. Je jette un œil désespéré à mon téléphone toutes les 5 minutes. Il faut que je me ressaisie, ce n'était rien, on s'est simplement embrasser, c'est tout. Il fait peut être ça avec un tas de filles…

17h et toujours rien. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et décide de partir à la réserve. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! J'enfile un jean et un sweet gris et par en voiture. Je me rappelle vaguement du chemin.

J'éteins le moteur. Soudain, je ne sais plus si c'était une bonne idée. Ma portière s'ouvre brusquement, je sursaute et crie de toutes mes forces

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? » Me demande Paul intrigué

-« Heu, et bien, je passais comme ça, par hasard.. »

-« Ah bon, par hasard, tu es sur ? »

-« Oui oui, vraiment, c'est drôle quand même. Quelle coïncidence ! » Je suis sur qu'un n'a pas gobé un mot de mes mensonges.. Plus je parle et plus je m'enfonce, pauvre de moi !

-« Bon et bien maintenant que tu es la, tu veux rentrer ? » j'acquiesce et sors de la voiture. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bête..

-« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

-« Non, merci ça va. »

-« Tu es bizarre, qu'est ce que tu as ? »

-« Non, je me demandé juste si, enfin, tu vois ce qu'on a fait hier et bien c'était juste dans le feu de l'action, ou bien si c'était plus enfin tu vois.. » Son silence est la pire des réponses « Ok, heu, je vais rentrer » Je me lève de la chaise et me dirige vers la porte.

-« Attend ! Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'être dépendant d'une fille, c'est nouveau pour moi et je ne sais pas comment mis prendre. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sur, c'est que tu es beaucoup plus importe pour moi que tu ne le penses ! »

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je n'ose pas bouger, je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment. Paul s'approche de moi, il passe sa main sur mes hanches et me rapproche de lui.

-« Tu es la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver ! » Ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes et Paul me regarde dans les yeux. Je suis complètement sous le charme. Soudain quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

-« Décidément, on y arrivera jamais ! » Me dit il les lèvres presque collé au miennes. Il dépose un baisé sur mon front et part ouvrir. Quil, Embry, Seth, Léa, Jacob, Rénesmé débarque dans le salon.

-« Mauvais timing ? » S'écrit Jacob

-« Effectivement ! » Répond Paul

-« Tu viens avec nous au feu de camps Hava ? » Demande Seth « Tu peux venir maintenant que tu es au courant de notre vrai nature, on raconte nos vieilles légendes Quilleutes. »

-« Tu n'es pas obligé, il est peut être un peu tôt.. » Rétorque Paul

-« Non, je veux bien venir, je suis curieuse d'écouter toutes vos légendes »


	9. Chapter 9

_**Paul :**_

-« Bon très bien alors.. » Je suis résigné, le problème c'est que, oui elle connait notre existence mais elle ne sait pas le fait que je suis imprégné d'elle. Que son sang est recherché par tous les vampires de cette planète..

-« Les gars venez dans la chambre, j'ai un truc à vous montrer ! » J'attrape Seth par le cou et le tire jusque dans ma chambre, les autres nous suivent.

-« Alors vu que ce merveilleux Seth vient de me mettre dans la merde ! Ce soir il est interdit de prononcer les mots : Imprégnation, Vampire, Sang Pure, comprit !? »

-« Tu ne lui a pas tout dis alors ? » Me dit Seth gêné

-« Bah non grosse nouille ! La prochaine fois avant de faire des propositions comme-celle-la, tu viens me le dire avant ! Alors maintenant vous prévenez vos copines et le premier qui sort un des mots interdit, je l'étripe !»

Il est 21h, nous nous retrouvons tous chez Sam.

-« Non mais vous êtes combien à manger ce soir ? Un régiment entier ? » Dit Hava en rigolant

-« Tu rigoles ? Ca c'est juste assez pour nous caler ! » Annonce Embry

-« Oui, on est pas comme tout le monde et on mange beaucoup.. »

-« Oui, il faut entretenir nos corps d'athlète ! » Crie Seth en contractant ses bras

Tout le monde rigole et l'ambiance est pour l'instant détendue. Le feu ce trouve être a 10 minutes à pied de la réserve. Les patriarches y sont déjà depuis un moment pour allumer le feu et nous les jeunes on ramène la bouffe.

-« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? »

-«Non, c'est bon je peux encore porter 2 packs d'eau, merci Paul. »

-« Non mais tu me fais vraiment peiner la ! »

-« Arrête de me regarder et avance, je vais y arrivé ! »

J'ai bien cru qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver justement, ces filles non pas de muscles. Enfin mis à part Leah..

Hava s'assoit et je me mets juste à coté d'elle.

-« Tu es une privilégiée, tu es la première inconnue qui a le droit d'écouter nos légendes ! C'est la première fois pour Seth aussi, c'est une jeune recru dans notre meute. »

-« C'est un honneur, mais je ne veux pas déranger.. »

-« Tu ne nous dérange pas Hava, je pense que d'écouter nos légendes d'aidera a mieux nous comprendre ! » Dit Billy et s'asseyant en face de nous, de l'autre côté du feu

Durant le speech de Billy, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais moi toutes ces histoires je les connais déjà. Je me tourne alors vers Hava qui boit les paroles de Billy.

-« Tu trembles, tu as froid ? »

-« Oui, je ne fais pas 40° moi ! » Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

-« Viens ! » J'ouvre mes jambes et elle s'assoie devant moi, je passe mes bras autour des siens et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Une fois Billy terminé, tout le monde commence a manger.

-« Alors pas trop choqué par tout nos légendes ? »

-« Non ça va, c'est juste ces histoires de Sang froid, c'est vraiment horrible. Je n'aimerais pas en croiser un ! »

-« Il ne sont pas tous comme ça. Rénesmé en est une et regarde, elle est loin d'être méchante.» Dit Jacob

-« Rénesmé ? Un vampire ? »

-« Pas tout à fait, elle est mi-vampire et mi-humaine, son père est un vampire et ça mère était encore humaine quand Rénesmé est née »

-« Ca à du faire un sacré bordel quand tu as dû annoncer à ta famille que tu sortais avec un vampire ! »

-« A vrai dire ils ne peuvent rien dire car l'imp… » Je me racle la gorge un grand coup, pour faire comprendre a Jacob que s'il termine sa phrase, il va lui arriver des malheurs.

-« Car l'important c'est d'être avec la personne qu'on aime.. » Finit Jacob

-« C'est vrai, tu as raison ! » Dit Hava. Je me lève et rejoint le banqué, je fais un signe de tête a Jacob pour qu'il me suive.

-« On a eu chaud mec ! Mais j'ai bien rattrapé le coup ! »

-« Ta eu de la chance, elle n'a rien capté ! »

-« Bon il est temps pour nous de rentrer ! Passé une bonne fin de soirée les jeunes ! » Dit Billy. Je retrouve Hava autour du feu, je l'enveloppe dans une couverture et la sert dans mes bras.

-« Je vais chercher du bois » annonce Seth.

Tout le monde parle tranquillement quand Seth revient en courant. Il s'approche de Sam et lui parle dans l'oreille. Quelque chose ne va pas. Sam nous fait signe de le suivre plus loin.

-« Il faut rentrer immédiatement Seth à vu un vampire roder autour de lui. Je pense qu'il venait juste en repérage. »

-« Il avait les cheveux long ? »

-« Non, il était court, je n'ai pas trop vu dans la pénombre.. »

-«On a un problème, ma tante vient de m'appeler. Elle a vu qu'Arrow a créé une armé de nouveaux nés. »

-« C'est quoi une armée de nouveaux nés ? » Demande Jacob

-« Arrow les a transformés pour combattre, les nouveaux nés ne connaissent pas les sangs pures, ils obéissent sans chercher pourquoi et ne pose pas de question. Ils veulent juste tuer et sont assoiffé de sang. Cependant les nouveaux nés sont aux sommets de leurs forces car ils ont encore du sang humain dans le sang.»

-« Alice a vu autre chose ? »

-« Non… »

-« Il faut rentrer tout de suite ! On est des proies faciles ici. » Je me retourne et me dirige vers le feu. « Ou est Hava ? » Elle n'est plus autour du feu, je regarde de tous les côté personne !

-« Ou est elle ?! »

-« Parti chercher du bois vu que Seth n'en a pas ramené. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Elle est parti seule ? » Dis-je paniqué

-«Oui, elle a dit qu'elle s'en sortirait seule, elle a prit le panier » Je pars à toute vitesse dans la forêt. Je me transforme et j'essaye de repérer son odeur.

_**Hava :**_

-« Paul, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Nu en plus ! » Dis je rigolant

-« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Dit-il en bougonnant. Je lui donne mon gilet pour qu'il ce le mette autour de la taille. « Je te chercher partout, qu'elle mouche t'a piqué, partir toute seule ! »

-« Tout va bien Paul, je suis encore entière et tout a fait apte à me promener seule dans une forêt ! »

-« Tu as de la chance ! Des vampires veulent s'en prendre a toi ! » Il attrape ma main « Vient, tout le monde est rentré. » Je vide mon panier de bois et le suis.

-« Je pense à quelque chose ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« C'est quand même pas pratique de ce retrouver nu à chaque fois que vous revenez à la normal ! »J'explose de rire « Ca t'es déjà arrivé de te retrouver comme ça devant tout le monde ? »

-« Non, c'est la première fois et il a fallu que ce soit devant toi…Maintenant tu vas avoir cette image de moi, j'ai perdu toute crédibilité ! »

-« A vrai dire, ce n'était pas désagréable comme vu… » Dis-je la tête baissé. On rentre dans la maison de Paul. Il monte ce cherché des vêtements et redescend aussitôt.

-« Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par des vampires veulent s'en prendre à toi ? » Il se frotte la nuque. J'ai repéré son tique, Il se frotte la nuque dés qu'il à quelque chose de grave à m'annoncer…

-« Et bien, en fait, je ne t'ai pas tout dis.. Tu n'es pas un être ordinaire »

-« Je vais me transformer en loup moi aussi ? »

-« Pas vraiment non.. Tu es plutôt la personne dont tous les vampires de cette planète ont envi de boire le sang ! Tu es un sang pur, il peut permettre aux vampires de devenir immortels ? »

-« Les vampires sont déjà immortels.. » Paul sourit

-« J'ai dis exactement la même chose. Mais non ils peuvent quand même être tués par d'autres être surnaturels, comme nous par exemple. Et en buvant tout ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goûte, ils deviennent invincible ! »

-« Ok… Et ? »

-« Et le vampire Arrow, celui qui t'a déjà attaqué est entrain de créer une armée pour pouvoir te tuer. »

-« Pourquoi il lui faut une armée pour tuer une seule petite humaine ? »

-« Parce que nous sommes plusieurs à te protéger. Il y a toute ma famille et moi, la famille Cullen. »

-« Wow, ok. Il faut que je m'assoie. »

-« Tu veux un verre d'eau ? »

-« Non ça va, si tu as autre chose à m'annoncer, c'est le moment ou jamais ? »

-« Je suis imprégné de toi. »

-«Quoi ? »

-« Je suis imprégné de toi, tu es la seule femme que j'aimerais. Une personne qui est imprégné n'a pas le choix. Dés qu'elle aperçoit l'autre tout son univers change tout à coup. Ce n'est plus la gravité qui nous maintient au sol. C'est elle, elle devient tout ce qui importe. Et on est prêt à tout pour elle. »

-« Est-ce qu'à la place de l'eau, tu aurais un cognac ? » Il sourit. « C'est tout, tu ne me cache plus rien d'autre ? »

-« Non madame, il n'y a plus aucun secret entre nous ! » Je me rapproche de lui.

-« On peut s'imprégner combien de fois ? »

-« Une seule fois. »

-« Et pourquoi moi ? »

-« Parce que tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! » Soudain, je m'éloigne.

-« Quand on est imprégné, on n'est pas vraiment amoureux… »

-« Si. Je me suis imprégné de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu. L'imprégnation, nous guide juste vers la personne qui nous convient. Je suis amoureux de toi, je suis tombé amoureux de ton sourire, te ton rire, de ton âme. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, tu es mon monde à présent. »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, je n'ai pas l'habitude des grandes déclarations. Ce dont je suis sur, c'est que je suis amoureuse de Paul, éperdument amoureuse de lui.

-« Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus sur l'armée de vampire qui te court après ? »

-« Ce soir, j'ai d'autres idées pour nous… » Je passe mes mains autour du coup de Paul et m'avance pour l'embrasser. Soudain, il se recule.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Dis-je surpris. Je l'écoute compter.

-« Un, deux, trois… »

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

-« Attends, chute ! » un silence s'installe. « Personne. D'habitude, quant on commence à s'embrasser, il a toujours quelqu'un qui débarque a l'improviste. Mais la personne ! » Il me soulève et m'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre. « Moi aussi j'ai d'autres idées pour nous » Dit il en m'embrassant.

-« Les vampires peuvent bien attendre une nuit » dis je.


End file.
